The Twists and Turns of being 13
by IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite
Summary: Kristen is a daughter of Demeter. She has always had a simple, worry free life at Camp Half Blood with her best friend Percy. That is, until her 13th birthday. It all starts when she gets pranked and runs into the forest. There she meets Nico DiAngelo, a son of Hades. As their friendship blossoms so does Kristen's love life. Rated K plus just in case. ON HIATUS! sorry DX
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything that has to do with the Percy Jackson Series, that goes to good old Mr. Riordan**

* * *

Chapter 1.

My Birthday

I didn't know being 13 would be so hard.

I woke up to the sound of a shrill scream and immediately sat up, bunking my head in the process. It was that kind of day again, my birthday.

I sat up, rubbing the bump forming on my head while my sister Katie looked at me worriedly, as did everybody else in the room.

"Oh my gosh Kristen! Are you okay?" she said franticly while checking my head for blood I knew wasn't there. "I just wanted to surprise you."

I had to smile. Of all my siblings in the Demeter Cabin, she had to be the most cautious. Always checking my temperature when I sneezed, introducing me to new demigods, and giving me my first chocolate covered strawberry. Yep, good old times.

"Yea, we wouldn't want you to die from a bunk bed," Travis Stoll said snickering from a few feet away, earning a slap from Katie in return.

"Travis" I began in an exasperated voice "Why are you here anyway?" Sure I was surprised that Travis was here, but without Conner? That's just weird.

"Katie would kill us if we didn't" Conner said materializing in front of me, obviously trying to scare the crap out of me. It worked of course.

I screamed in surprise as he laughed his head of with Travis and about half of the rest of the cabin. That didn't last long though. Katie looked at everybody with a dark glare then closed in on the Stoll brothers.

"I wouldn't be to sure Conner, I'm pretty sure I can rearrange your face anytime I want if you don't knock it off!" she said as the Stoll's took off screaming while chased them around the cabin. We all had to laugh of course. Whenever there's a fight between Katie and the guys, everybody wanted to see the action.

The fight ended with Katie screaming while being pinned to the ground by Travis. Conner had a pair of scissors in his hand and was closing in on her beautiful brown hair. But when Katie bit his hand it was all over.

The whole cabin laughed as Conner doubled over in pain while Travis slowly handed me my present and took his unfortunate brother to the Apollo Cabin.

We looked at the box carefully as I cautiously unwrapped it, afraid something would jump out and attack me, or worse.

When I opened it I found a box of brown substances.

"Chocolate" I said taking out a piece. I was starving, and on the box it said organic. But before I could even bring it to my lips Katie swatted it out of my hand and on to the floor. "Hey! I wanted that!"

"Sorry" she said "I just wanted to make sure they didn't do anything to it before you ate it." I understood and nodded while my brothers checked it out, including sniffing a few.

"It's okay," my brother Vick said with a slight nod "And they smell good too. Can I have one later?"

I nodded as I put one up to my lips. They smelled faintly like roses, and I couldn't resist scarfing it down immediately. That's when I realized it was all a mistake.

I tried to spit it out, but the charm was already working its magic. Curse those sons of Hermes, they put some kind of concoction from the Aphrodite Cabin into the chocolates!

I looked up at Katie. We both had the same horrified expression. What was in that chocolate? I was beginning to think of all the possible substances that could be in it. My mind was betting on love potion, but was completely wrong.

Katie gasped as I looked down at myself. How the Aphrodite Cabin did this is beyond me. "How did…"

"I don't know, but I think the Stoll's figured out that you hate makeup" Vick said staring at my shimmering form. From what I know I was soon about to be transformed into a beautiful maiden, courtesy of Aphrodite's Blessing. And soon enough I was in a flowing gold gown (thank the gods it wasn't a toga) with perfect hair and makeup that not even Piper McLean, head counselor of Aphrodite Cabin, could achieve.

I was about to sprint to the bathroom, vigorously wash my face, and put on the signature Camp Half-Blood t-shirt when we heard knocking on the door. I knew who it was even before Katie peeked through the curtain. Percy.

Victor must've known to, because he went over to me with a face completely different then the one plastered to my face. He bent down, hugged me, and pushed me outside.

That's when all Hades broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2: the encounter

Chapter 2

"No!" I screamed as he closed the door, most likely locked it too. This couldn't be happening. My life is over. Then I was alone outside with an astounded Percy and giggling crowd behind him.

I immediately turned as red as a beet looking around the crowd of unfamiliar faces. I did however recognize two _very _similar faces laughing uncontrollably. It was the Stolls. I became engulfed in anger as I stormed towards them, as Percy kept stuttering while following.

"What the heck did you put in that chocolate?" I nearly screamed in rage as their smiles quickly diminished "well?"

Conner stumbled forward and started to begin, but I couldn't help but notice his bandaged hand. I have to admit Katie did a good job. "About that…" he tried to avoid my glare, then veered towards a awestruck Percy "hey Percy, why don't you explain it?"

I could tell it caught Percy off guard because as soon as he heard his name he mumbled something really intelligent like "what?"

"Hey Percy" Travis snapped his fingers in front of his face "stop drooling and explain why Kristen here looks like an Aphrodite spawn." I could tell this wasn't going to end well, Travis looked as if he were going to burst if he didn't start bawling in laughter now.

I looked at Percy fiercely, waiting for an explanation. And when I say _explanation _I mean a good one! Not like "because I felt like it" or "I don't know." I want a good one like "because they were going to do something much worse" or "they threatened to tie me to an airplane." But obviously I got one completely different.

"Well… um, I…" Percy stuttered, oblivious to everything around him except his scary friend. He looked absolutely terrified, but I was too into this fit to notice. "Travis and Conner were asking me what I should get you for your birthday…" Oh gods, this is not going to end well.

"And what did you tell them Seaweed Brain?" I don't usually call him that, it was Annabeth's thing, but I felt it was necessary. I also thought it was funny when he looked slightly more terrified.

"I thought I would leave it simple, so I told them to get you chocolate" he paused "then I told them how the Aphrodite cabin makes good chocolate."

"Is that all?"

"Yep."

I frowned and returned to the Stolls. "Then you still owe me an explanation, on with it."

They looked at each other, smiled, and then looked back at me. I was confused, but had a feeling this was not going to end well.

Connor stepped up, flashed his signature crooked smile and spoke. "I don't think so, it will just have to be our little secret" and sprinted away along with Travis.

It only took me a few minutes to realize what they were saying, and take off. It would have been sooner, but I had to deal with a pleading Percy holding me back.

"What in Hades is up with you Percy? Get off!" I was kicking and shoving, but Percy prevailed as usual. Go figure.

"No! they're not worth it! And besides, they're heading for the forest. What would happen if you got lost?" He had a desperate look in his eyes, and I thought I was never going to be released, until he loosened his grip.

I pulled away as fast as I could, breaking through his arms, and started to run towards the forest, the last place I saw the Stolls. I knew I was going to get them this time.

Apparently I was wrong. My body got the best of me and I collapsed in a wave of exhaustion, and looked around. I didn't recognize a thing. "Great" I muttered. It could take me hours to find my way out.

"I know right" a mysterious voice said from the shadows. It sounded like a boy my age, but colder.

"Who are you?" I demanded, beads of sweat forming on my brow. I've read about stuff like this. A girl gets lost in the woods, a mysterious boy finds her, you can only guess the rest.

"No need to worry" the boy said, his voice unceasingly calm "I'm only here to help."

I then saw the boy emerge from the shadows, and I have to admit I was taken back. This boy was quite attractive, but also scary.

My voice became dry "what do you want?" He opened his mouth, but before he could answer I passed out from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3: assuming

**hey! i updated fast didn't i? i just thought that since i waited more than a _week _to update chapter 2, and i got way more reviews than i anticipated that i would update extra quickly!**

**i hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: _wow_, i cant believe you would actually think i own PJO (or any other book series i happen to mention in this chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up to a pair of blue-black eyes… and screamed.

Now, I know what your thinking, "why would you scream at a pair of eyes?" but that wasn't the reason. The real reason was that his face was millimeters away from mine. (Okay, _maybe _I exaggerated a bit, but it was still close.)

I immediately sat up and nearly slapped him. "Why in Tartarus were you trying to kiss me?" He just chuckled, which made me even more frightened. _What had he been doing before I got up?_

"Look lady" he said, "why would _I _want to kiss _you_?" I must have looked dumbfounded, because he smirked at me. "_Although, _if you want too…"

I stopped him right there "then _why _were you so close to me?" I paused then said, looking as Aphrodite-like as I could "and why wouldn't you want to kiss me?" I smiled as the boy tried to come up with an answer, and as he was thinking I got a to get a good look at him.

As I said before, I was slightly taken back. This boy had looks that were almost god-like. He had long black hair, and _very _toned arms. And don't get me started on his eyes. They were blue-black and as beautiful as the stars. Any girl could stare at them for hours. But there also was a downside, he was taller than me.

I could've gone on and on about how gorgeous he was, but he finally found his words. After like seven minutes of silence of course.

"I was just watching you sleep, its kind of fascinating to me."

"what's with the Edward Cullen quotes?"

"Hey! Don't be dissing one of the greatest novels written!"

"Please, grow up, and answer the second question already!"

"Oh" he smirked "because your Percy's"

Oh. My. Gods. I couldn't believe it. Was he actually implying that I was dating Percy? Were just friends! And he's 16, I'm thirteen! Besides, I know for a fact that I'm just Percy's friend. How you ask? Well, let me explain.

***flashback***

"So Percy, truth or dare?"

"Um… truth"

I smiled, I had the perfect question in mind, but put on a thoughtful face just so he wouldn't know.

We were playing our signature game of truth or dare at our signature place, the beach. Percy had just dared me to kiss a starfish and write down, in detail, how it felt. I vowed I would get him back, and now's my chance.

I had been thinking about asking Percy whom he liked for a long time, but was to afraid to. What if he said me? It would totally ruin our friendship. And besides, I don't have those kinds of feelings for him. All those horrifying thoughts prevented me to.

I pushed those thoughts aside. He wouldn't say me, I knew it. We were just super close buds. And if anybody tells you different, I'll get Clarisse to deal with you. I was ready to do this. It will be perfect blackmail material.

"Who do you like?" I questioned a now paling Percy. "Well?"

"No one" he said, with his voice wavering. I knew he was lying. Luckily though, I was prepared.

"Percy, you and I both know you're lying. Now tell me the truth before I get Drew to charm speak you into doing the Macarena with Grover!" I said triumphantly. Now he had to answer.

"Uh" he began, then mumbled something under his breath where he knew I could not hear it.

"What was that you said Percy? You like _Clarisse_?"

He paled even more "No, No! it's… um… do I have to tell?"

"Yes"

"Okay. It's Annabeth Chase"

***end of flashback***

My face was heating up. How could I put this without mentioning Percy likes Annabeth? I decided with going simple.

"Um, no I'm not."

"Oh really?" he asked. I cursed myself for going simple, of course he wasn't going to believe it.

"Yea, is that wrong?"

"Oh not at all" he countered my comeback "it's just that you're always together, laughing and having fun. And the way he looks at you… you two could be easily be mistaken for a couple."

I was going to make a witty comeback, but what he said had quite an impact on my mind. Were Percy and I really mistaken for a couple? I had heard people talking about it before, but let it slip through my mind. Why was it that when he said it, it had an effect on me?

Look at me, thinking like that. He likes _Annabeth, _not me. Besides, I had a feeling a lot more was going to happen with me and, what was his name? I hadn't even had the courtesy to ask him. Typical me.

"What's your name by the way? You never told me." I asked, then looked around at the new territory I was now in, "and where did you take me?"

He looked at me as if I had just asked if pickles were dairy. "I'm Nico" he smiled evilly "and this is my cabin."

Oh gods.

* * *

**review and you get dollar signs! $$$$$$ i have soooo many!**


	4. Chapter 4: a kiss

**I have updated! Rejoice! okay soooooo because i got reviews i will give you your well deserved dollar signs: $$$$$$**

**yep, so here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: hear me! I do not own PJO. Stop assuming stupid things!**

**(sorry for saying stupid)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Nico Di Angelo" I said, my voice filled with awe "son of Hades."

"Uh!" he yelled with a bit of annoyance "why does everyone seem so amazed at that? I'm just the son of the death dude!"

Thunder rumbled overhead, almost like a warning. A deadening omen. "Um" I began "are you sure that you should be calling your dad that?" I had to admit, out of all the Olympian gods, Hades was the one I was most terrified by.

"Please" he smirked "Hades couldn't even hurt a fly, much less a beastly demigod like me." I could tell he was trying to make Hades even angrier, but I was too preoccupied with what he just called himself. _Beastly? _Really? He sounded like a 5 year old and I couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably.

Nico's prideful expression quickly changed to a confused frown. "What?" When I didn't answer he threw a pillow at my head. It didn't work, I was still a laughing catastrophe, and so he started to tickle me.

"Tell me why you are laughing or DIE!" he said as I happily screamed for my life. I hoped this better end soon, I was going to wet myself.

"Get off me!" I shrieked. Obviously he didn't, and even started to tickle me harder. I had to act quickly, but then again, I never think well when under pressure.

"If you get off of me" I tried to think of something appealing. "I'll… I'll, um… kiss you! Yea, and I swear it on the river Styx!"

Despite my efforts, he kept tickling me. Did Nico even hear me the first time?

He then suddenly got up, smirked, and leaned in. I didn't know what he was doing at first, and leaned back cautiously.

"Excuse me, what do you think your doing?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. For heavens sake, I'm not a daughter of Athena!

"Waiting for my kiss of course!" Oh great, he thinks I'm going to kiss him. Hahahahaha.

Now how should I do this? Say no? Yes, that seems like a reasonable answer.

"Um, as awesome as that sounds… no."

"But you have to."

"Why is that?"

He smiled as if he had just gotten away with murder. "Why?" he leaned in and whispered "because you swore on the river Styx!"

Oh crap. I started to heat up. "Your… your not going to make me do that right?"

"Oh," he frowned "I suppose if you don't want to…"

"Oh believe me, I _don't._

He had a pondering look on his face, then smiled giddily. "Nope! Pucker up sweetheart!"

Great, just peachy. Now I get to think of all the ways to kiss him! (note that, that was sarcasm) I decided to go with a blow kiss. At least I didn't have to come in contact with his skin.

I blew the air kiss and watched as he playfully tried to catch it. At least he wasn't going to make me actually kiss him. Oh wait! I was wrong.

"Okay, now that that's done" Nico said looking me skeptically in the eye "you and I both know that a blow kiss is _definitely _not a real one. Come on, give me some cheek action!"

My life is so messed up.

"_Okay"_ I told myself, _"You can do this."_ Well, here's my first kiss wasted.

I leaned in to softly kiss him on the cheek. _Well, nothing's going wrong so far…" _Ha-ha, wrong as usual.

Just as my lips were about to make contact he turned his head. Now instead of kissing him on the cheek I was actually _kissing him._ And I was enjoying it!

However, some laughing and a flash of light interrupted our kiss. I turned around just in time to see a pair of two retreating figures waving a camera over their heads. Guess who that could be.

I looked to Nico, who was scratching the back of his head and looking around the room. Apparently I had made his day. But I most definitely ask him if he knows anything about this.

"Nico! Nico! Earth to Nico!" I snapped my finger in front of his face "anybody there?"

"What! Did I miss anything?" he said as I rolled my eyes. I didn't know my kissing was so effective. Maybe I should use that tactic more often… okay, no.

"Did you not notice that Connor and Travis just took a picture of us and will probably show it to everybody in camp!" Question is though, who will they show first?

My question was soon answered when Nico's sink exploded and we were hammered with water.

"Wonder who could that be?" Nico said playfully punching my arm. Too bad I wasn't in the mood.

"Nico" I hissed, which scared him a little. "Now is _not _the time for jokes, I need someplace to hide."

"Um, behind the couch?"

"It'll do. Now, _act natural._" I said sprinting behind the couch just as the door blasted open with a flush of water.

"NICO!"

* * *

**Hehe :)**

**so heres what i want you to do when you comment: tell me what _you _think should happen in the next chapter! You never know, i could use your idea!**

**Peace, Love, and Leo Valdez**


	5. Chapter 5: whoops

**Hey! sooooo heres the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: i swear on the river styx that i do not own PJO**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Sup Percy" he said, casually, "how's it going?"

Percy didn't look amused. In fact, I could almost see smoke coming out of his ears. This is either going to be very bad, or _very _entertaining.

"Oh, don't 'Sup Percy' me pal" he said, his voice resisting the urge to scream, "you and I both now what's _going on_. Why in Hades would you kiss her! You don't even know her!"

Nico scoffed, letting his pride get to him. "Ha, at least she actually wanted to kiss me, unlike the little son of a blowfish like yourself."

Ouch. That's got to hurt.

"I know you did not just say that."

"I pretty sure you do, 'cause I just said it."

Percy looked very angry, kind of scary actually. But his negative expression changed into a smirk. "Well, did you tell her about how you used to play mytho-"

"Don't you even dare! I don't even play that anymore!"

"What game?" I couldn't resist asking as I poked my head above the couch. Percy jumped in surprise. Oh, I shouldn't have done that.

"Kristen!" they both said simultaneously. Although, Percy's was more of a surprised tone, Nico's sounded angry.

Percy ran towards me and lifted me up into a bear hug. As much as I was glad that Percy was happy, I couldn't help but think of how awkward this must be for Nico.

"Percy, will you put me down please" I said as I pretended to gasp for air. Though really I was kind of loosing my breath. But as usual, he didn't put me down until a few minutes. When he did, he turned a threatening glare towards Nico.

"I swear Di Angelo, you might be my pal, but if you_ ever _go near her again… lets just say the Apollo Cabin will have a lot of cleanup to do."

Nico put on his most playful grin. I hoped he wasn't going to say what I thought he was. "Make me, pretty boy." I was wrong.

I tried to hold Percy back, but he broke free, and lunged for Nico. I guess I should have broken them up, but I was already behind the couch again, wishing it would end soon.

I waited about ten minutes till the fighting stopped, but I was too afraid to see who won the fight. When I finally did, I saw them… checking their text messages?

"Um guys?" I asked, a bit confused "aren't you supposed to be having a bloody brawl?" They didn't answer, oblivious as usual when around mortal technology. I tried yelling, shaking, and even throwing pillows at them. None prevailed.

I sat down in a wave of defeat. Wow, I would have never anticipated this to happen. Two boys fighting over me one minute, texting the next. Go figure.

"What?" one of the boys asked 15 minutes. I didn't seem to recognize which boy it was though, I had gotten my own phone out and started to text Leo Valdez. He had some interesting theories as to what Nico thought of me. What were though theories? You don't want to know.

"Hello? Kristen?" I heard two voices ask me. I looked up to see Percy and Nico staring at me.

"I'm sorry" I muttered while keeping my eyes on the phone "I thought you were supposed to be killing each other." When I looked up again, I saw that they were throwing punches around like there's no tomorrow.

I sighed as I walked up to them. They paid no attention. When I snapped my finger in front of their eyes, they pained no attention. And just as Nico was about to pull a mean slugger, I stepped in between them and took the full impact. Then I collapsed.

"Oh my gods Kristen!" Percy said, looking just like Katie had this morning, terrified. "Why did you do that?"

I was breathless and in pain, why couldn't he just help? "Hey Percy," I said, irritated a bit "why don't you stop asking me questions and _help me up._"

He hurriedly picked me up and nearly hurled me onto the couch, leaving me with little energy. I, however, did have enough to slap him across the face.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing the side of his cheek, then looking to Nico. "If it seems you can slap me perfectly well, we better leave before your injuries become serious."

"No!" I said as he lifted me up and carried me out of the cabin. It looked a lot different from the outside, and looked really tacky with the boy dressed in black standing in front of the door.

"What was that for?" I asked as we were walking to his cabin, but he was preoccupied on something behind us. "And what are you looking a-."

I was about to look back, but before I even got to finish my sentence he turned me around and laid one on me. My best friend, who was 3 years older, was kissing me!

I pulled back and tried to contemplate words, but found he was waving to someone or something behind me.

I turned around, but only to see a small figure in the distance dashing to Cabin 13.

Great.

* * *

**Okay, so i have a question for you guys**:

**I have a friend and her birthday is coming up soon. Birthday present suggestions? She plays violin, likes to read, and is obsessed with Hunger Games and Doctor Who.**

**thx and review :)**


	6. Chapter 6: yea Percy!

**Well, it been a long time now, hasn't it?**

**Sorry it was so short, wasn't really feeling it :P**

**Disclaimer: Hello? Im F-E-M-A-L-E**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Nico!" I shouted, trying to run back, but Percy had me in a death grip. Then I remembered I was still mad at Percy, and I decided to get him out of the way first.

"Listen Kristen" Percy started "I didn't mean to do that intentionally, it's just that I wanted to talk to you about this."

"About _what _Percy?" my cheeks started to heat up for no reason. "Is it the kiss? Because it was all an accident! You don't have to make all these accusations! Geez, sometimes you can be so…"

"Gods no!" Percy looked terrified "I am _not _going to give you 'the talk', I'll save that for Leo. Although" he turned towards me "why _did_ you kiss him in the first place?"

"Well" I braced myself for his fury. "I kind of told him I would."

I would have laughed at his expression if it weren't for the current situation at hand. His smirk was replaced with an open mouth so low it was almost touching the ground (exaggeration).

"What?" he screamed, which made my eardrums burst. "Why in Hades would you do that?"

"Percy!" I screamed back. "He was tickling me! What was I supposed to do? Tickle him back? You know I suck at tickling people! How can you be so mad?" My face was as red as a beet by then, and so was Percy's. How could things have gone wrong so fast?

"I'm sorry" he finally confessed, while keeping his eyes on the ground. "It's just, I don't know, a little bit rushed don't you think?"

"Percy" I sighed "it's not like we're dating. Besides" I looked back to make sure Nico wasn't watching from the window, then whispered. "I never really liked guys who wear colored contacts." We both laughed before I started talking again. "Although, I always do like things that are rushed. Makes it more exciting, don't you think?"

"Yea," he chuckled. "Just stay away from him now, you hear?"

My smile faded as I took in what he was saying, then I got irritated. "Uh! Just because we're not together doesn't mean we can't be friends! Honestly…"

Percy didn't look convinced. "I'm serious! If you start hanging around him well… well," He tried to avoid my smashed looking face.

"What Percy?" I whispered, a single tear streaming down my face. "It will ruin your reputation? Make you look back in front of people? Preferably Annabeth?"

When I said it aloud I knew I had crossed the line. Percy looked at me, his face on the brink of sobbing.

"I'm sorry Percy, it's just"

"Just what Kristen? It's just that you want a new best friend? Because I'd be happy to oblige."

"No Percy!" I said pulling him back to me. "Just please stay out of this will you?"

His expression changed from sad to skeptical as his pondered his options, then looked at me. "You sure you're not going to mess it up?"

"Yes Percy, I promise not to mess up." I slightly chuckled as I saw one of my other friends. "Got to go! Bye!"

***Percy's POV***

"Bye!" I said as Kristen dashed to a group of girls by the canoe lake, leaving me behind. I thought about going to see Annabeth, but my cell phone suddenly rang.

I checked to see who it was, and grinned. It was my old pal Jason texting me again. His message read 'Hey Perce! What up?'

I smiled and replied "Nothing much. Say, are you currently dating anyone?"

My smile grew even wider as he said "no, why?"

I texted back "well, there's this really cool girl I know that's single now. Interested?"

"Sure, tell me the where and when."

I texted him the details as I strolled to the mess hall. Mission Accomplished.

* * *

**Go Percy!**


	7. Chapter 7: oh snap XD

**It's been a long time now, hasn't it? I'VE MISSED U GUYS!**

**i can't believe it took me over a moth to update! (feel free to slap me now)  
**

**i hope you enjoy the 7th chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: i don't own PJO, do you? OF COURSE NOT XD!**

* * *

"Kristen, shouldn't we be going?"

I looked up and saw that my friends were already a few feet away from me. I looked down at my watch. 6:30. "Sure" I said and put my book down.

"Um" my friend Hailey asked. "Aren't you going to bring your book?"

I looked down at my book and frowned "No, I'll get it when I come back." She nodded as I left the book and we all walked down to the mess hall. As much as I hate to admit it, I was kind of hoping I would run into Nico along the way. We didn't of course, and arrived just in time for the offerings.

I sat down next to Victor and Katie immediately came to my side. "Oh my gods Kristen! Where were you? Are you okay? What's this about a picture?"

I sighed, I had just sat down. Couldn't she at least let me eat? "I'll tell you later Katie" I said while walking over to get some food. I didn't look behind me, but I could tell that she had a negative expression on her face. _Wait until she finds out what happened with Nico…_Oh gods, I don't even want to think about how she'll react.

Soon enough I was at the fireplace to make an offering. I put in more than usual, I wasn't that hungry. "Aphrodite, I hope you enjoy this. Just please help me with my love life though."

I walked back to my table and sat down. It was only until a few minutes after I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Look" Victor said, smirking. "Someone's waving to you."

I turned around hoping that it would be Nico, but it wasn't. It was Jason, the son of Jupiter and sister of Thalia. "I wonder why he's waving at me" I wondered to myself aloud. Someone spoke up behind me and I turned around, only to see Leo Valdez.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said while rolling his eyes. "He thinks you're hot. Everybody knows that." Wait, Jason Grace thought I was hot? "That can't be possible Leo."

He looked behind him and smirked again. "I highly doubt that Kristen, he wants to date you." I looked around my table and my sibling were all nodding in agreement.

Katie spoke up "he's right Kristen. But I swear if that boy even tried to make a move on you I swear-"

"Ew!" I said, putting my hands over my ears. "I hardly even know him! How am I supposed to date him?" My siblings did ponder the question for a second, but soon they were back to eating there dinner, even Katie.

After I had finished dinner I got up and went to the arena. Hacking a head of a dummy calmed your nerves down, you know? Well anyways, just as I was about to hack of a dummy's head a heard a voice from behind me. It was Nico's.

"Nico!" I spun around to face him "what's up? I'm sorry about that thing earlier, Percy and I aren't together or anything, it's just-" I tried to continue, but Nico stopped me. "I saw Jason waving at you. Do you know him?"

I backed up. Why was Nico asking? And why should he care? I never really thought Nico was the jealous time, but he sure seemed like it at the moment. "No, why are you asking?"

Nico paced in front of the mauled dummy I had been attacking. I noticed he had a sort of relieved look in his eyes. Apparently he was the jealous type. "Oh no reason, I just wanted to know." He continued like that for a while, and we were just in silence.

"So" I said, breaking the silence quickly building up. "How was your dinner?"

He gave me an amused look and started to speak, but was cut of by another person walking into the arena. I turned around and inwardly groaned. Percy.

"Why hello dear Kristen" he said as he took my hand. "How's it going?" I knew what he was really asking. "Why are you with this creep?" He's not good at hiding his true emotions. But hey, all boys are like that, aren't they?

I was about to speak when he stopped me. "Never mind that, I have to get you ready." I was confused as he quickly picked me up and headed to my cabin. I hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to Nico. "Gods Percy, what was that for?"

He looked to me. "I just told you. I have to get you ready."

I was so confused. "Ready for what?"

"I'll tell you later." I figured that was the best answer I was going to get so I cooperated with him for the rest of the walk. Once we came to my cabin I was greeted by Lacy, a daughter if Aphrodite, and her makeup kit. Oh this is going to be just peachy.

The next hour consisted of her and Percy getting me all dolled up with makeup and doing my hair and all that good stuff. I was squirming the whole time, gods I'm so impatient. When they were done I took a look in the mirror and took everything in. I looked pretty good, almost beautiful. My long hair was curled and put into a bun, and I had green eye shadow with a light coat of mascara.

"Wow" I said as I hugged Lacy. "Thank you!" She smiled and exited "thank you, good luck tonight!"

"Thanks…" I said as she left. I had to admit I was a tad confused as to what she was talking about, but I still anted to be polite. Once she left I turned my attention back to Percy. "Are you going to tell me where I'm going now?"

Percy smirked as he led me outside and towards Half Blood Hill. "Not yet, but you'll figure out soon." I scowled but followed him all the way to the top of the hill. Once we were up there I saw Jason with a bouquet of roses smiling at me. I turned and gave Percy a confused look. "What is Jason doing here?"

Percy chuckled and looked down to avoid making eye contact. "Jason will be your date for this evening."

"What?"

**oh snap XD**

**Kristen's in a pickle now is she? (LOL i love being able to control her love life)  
**

**anyways, do you like Kico? (kristen and Nico) or Krason? (Kristen and Jason)  
**

**VOTE IT ON MY POLL!  
**

**wuv woo all!,  
**

**-IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite :)  
**


	8. Authors Note and a preview

**NOTE: i accidentally posted the wrong chapter of a different story here XD but the problem is fixed!**

**So...I have been procrastinating A LOT for the past...forever**

**i felt bad for you having to wait, so I'm giving Hutu guys a little sneak peak**

**ENJOY AND IM SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

I flashed a smile in my face towards Jason and steered Percy away for a moment. "Are you crazy?! He's like 3 years older than me! And I hardly even know him? Is your brain not fully functioning? Did you swallow too much sea water?" Percy just gave me an amused face and casually leaned against a tree.

"Nothing's the matter with me, I just thought that Jason would be more suitable for you rather than...Death boy." Oh wow, Percy. You just hit an all time low. Just because I become friends with a son of hades doesn't mean I like him! And it definitely doesn't mean you should set her up with your 16 year old friend! That seaweed brain.

"Whatever" I said, "I'm still not going." I turned on my heel to go back to my cabin when Percy pulled be back with so much force I almost fell over. "What in Hades?! Are you high?!"

He just smiled innocently and lead me towards the direction a now confused Jason probably was still standing, whispering in my ear. "You either walk into the restaurant by yourself or I carry you in. Got it?" I nodded and put on a fake smile, hating my life. "So, where to?"

Jason smiled and handed the flowers to me, very classy. "Uh...The Papyrus Plate." Wow, very cool name. I've never heard of that restaurant. "Great, I love that place." Percy whispered in my ear again."

"It just opened."

"Oh, I mean...I heard that place is great...lets go!" I took his hand and quickly led Jason far away from Percy as possible. Hopefully this date will go as quickly as I want it to.

* * *

When we finally got to the restaurant it was about 8 o clock. Yes, I am counting how long this takes. The restaurant looks cool though, fancy.

After the server lead us to our table we just say there. It was quite an awkward silence. I fiddled with my dress while he ran his fingers through his hair. So much for 'this will be over soon.'

"So, how is it going?" Jason asked. I was about to answer when our water came to our table. He had his down, but I swear that face is familiar.

"Hello, I'm Nico and I will be your waiter this evening."

Shoot.


End file.
